Next Generation Exorcists
by Yuutama
Summary: The Millenium Earl, the Noah clan and the akuma is since long deafeated by the exorcist. The life goes on, Allen gets his own family but then disapears on a mission. Now it's up to his son Andrew Walker to find out what really happend that day.
1. Chapter 1: Storytelling

**  
Disclaimer;** I do NOT own D.Gray-man or any of its characters...  
I DO own Andrew, Alova & Yuudai myself + every other character  
that is not from the anime. or they belong to friends of mine

--

_It has been a while now since the Millenium Earl and the Noah clan was defeated by the Exorcists,  
more than thirty years to be exact, but don't be fooled now; akuma is still out there and somewhere  
there is someone who makes them. My name is Andrew Walker, and this is my story_.

_For as long as I can remember we; my mother and I, have lived here in the Black Order. Surely it's  
cause she's an exorcist and works for them, but I never got to really know my father and has little  
memory of him.  
Wherever I go people stare at my white hair and grey eyes, sure it ain't THAT usual to see a fifteen  
year old guy like me with white hair but I feel at unease when they stare... That's why I almost  
always keep my hood up when we're travling somewhere outside the Headquarters.  
When I was still very little, people at the HQ always cheered when they saw my white hair as I came  
running down the hallway, and I often got to hear that I was an almost exact copy of my father.  
My mother Yuudai Walker, a brownhaired and greeneyed woman that has the innocence named  
Demon Riot, one that is controlling canines and fire, kept me from being wounded or taken by  
those hateful Noah-people. For some reason that I still can't figure out, those Noah always tried to  
take me, and only me._

_One evening I remember very clearly. It was the day before my seventh birthday..._

**"Will dad come and see me tomorrow, mommy?"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for anything, dear."  
"He wouldn't? You promise?"  
"I promise you sweety that your daddy will be home tomorrow."**

_But my father didn't come the next day... or the day after that..._

_All I did was sitting at the window, hoping that someday I would see him out there._

I wasn't the only child in the Black Order though, no I had my one year younger sister Alova and  
also our four cousins on mothers side. The Bookman of the Order, a redhaired man named Lavi,  
is my mothers three minutes older twinbrother, and he had finaly found himself a girl to stick with  
(after a veeeery long, and annoying for others, girlhunt). Miharu and my uncle got themselves a  
quadret of children, two boys and two girls. There was also another child in the HQ, a very  
coldminded boy, that I tried to befriend but without any luck.

_To sum things up for you who read this stupid thing; I am Andrew Walker, the firstborn and only  
son to Allen and Yuudai Walker, a fifteen year old teenager with white hair and grey eyes that was  
left by his dad at an age of seven. I'm born in the Black Order, have always lived there and now  
work as an exorcist._

_When I realised for the first time my dad wasn't coming back, something broke inside of me. I had  
always looked up at my great father and adored him... and then he turned his back against us, left  
me and my mother to fend for ourselves... When I realised that, I swore to never forgive him for the  
pain he caused us, not only me but mostly my mother. Even if she tried to hide it from us children,  
I knew the pain, saw it in her eyes, in the little things she did, the low tones she hummed..but I  
mostly saw her pain when she held me in her arms and ran a hand through my white hair.  
_**"My sweet Allen..." **_she could murmur in times like that, and I always put a hand on hers and tried  
to comfort her a little.  
_

_When I grew old enough to take on the responsibility to be an exorcist my mother said a clear NO  
to that, He had disappeared like that and perhaps she was afraid to loose me too.  
But my innocence wasn't any equip-type like Komui-san first thought, they realised that when they  
saw my hands that I've hidden with black gloves. Mother had looked past it when I was born, but  
she had talked about it with Him and they had decided to keep it hidden from everyone. When I  
was born, I was born with my hands deformed; they look like they've been badly burned by  
hundreds of fires and on the backs of the hands is a crosslike shape, almost like a star._

Crossed Star was also decided for my Innocence's name, and from that moment on my training and  
job was settled. The following years was hard for me, but I trained and did my best on everything. It  
didn't take long before I syncronized 45 with Crossed Star, we where a good team that took down  
many akuma. Something always drove me out into the world though, I could never find the rest I so  
needed to feel inside. In some nights I could wake up with an intense pain in my hands and around  
my heart, it always felt like there was something I missed, like some lyrics or something that I  
almost had written but then forgot... Some nights I even woke up with a tone ringing through my  
head, but I never told anyone about it.  



	2. Chapter 2: The village

**Disclaimer;** I do NOT own D.Gray-man or any of its characters...  
Everything else is owned by me or some of my friends.  
--

**"ANDREW WATCH OUT!!"**  
I heard Shizuka from behind, the second after her scream I ripped the akuma into pieces.  
**"Thank god you heard me Andy, I thought you where gonna die there..."  
"HAH! Don't underestimate us Shiz, Crossed Star may be a pain in the ass sometimes but  
when it comes to fighting we're the best team ever!"** I bragged about me and my Innocence,  
but the truth was that he did all the fighting...

Shiz only laughed at me and began to walk back to the village, to wich we had been sent by the HQ.  
Our mission was to capture an Innocence that the others thought was beeing trapped in a giant oak.  
Mysterious creatures and animals had started to show up in the forest that surrounded the small  
village, and now we had been sent to capture it.

When we walked back I couldn't help myself resting my eyes on her. I mean, Shiz is my cousin on  
fathers side and I shouldn't be intrested in her.. but I can't help myself when she's so perfect and all  
with her midnightblue hair and brown eyes. I could only hope it would eventually go away...

**"Welcome back oh great big brother"**  
_Oh no_, I thought when I heard a well-known voice call out to me. _Please let Alova be nice for once._  
I prayed in my thoughts and gave her an annoyed glance.  
**"Hello to you too little sister."** I replied to her with a chilly voice, it really showed in Alova that our  
mother was related to Lavi...  
**"Yo Big bro"**  
When I turned my sight to the guy beside Alova a big smile formed on my mouth. His blue eyes and  
messy red hair clearly pointed out that he was one of the sons to Lavi and Miharu.  
**"Long time no see, ey Kawa?"**

To make it more clear for whoever reads this thing; Shizuka and her brothers Rai and Nisei are the  
kids to my fathers sister Therese, and Kanda Yuu. The two brothers Kawatta and Iroyoi, and their  
two sisters Tomoko and Aisuru, are the four children to my mothers twinbrother Lavi and Miharu.  
So you see; they are all my cousins.

**"Ey Andrew, found out anything 'bout dad?"  
"No."** I replied short and sharp on Alovas question, as mentioned before I hate everything that has to  
do with our father.  
**"Have you two found out anything about the Innocence?"** I asked them to get away from the  
one subject I hated with my whole heart.  
**"In fact we have, some of the villages told us how she had seen a silver unicorn been born  
from that giant oak we're suspecting."** Kawatta had always been the serious one of the four siblings,  
he was also the most cleaver one of us youngsters.

**"That's good, right?"** Shizuka asked with question in her tone.  
**"Yeah I think so..."** I simply said and looked away, only to see an outstanding man sitting on a chair  
infront of an café. For a second I thought I saw the stigmata signs on his forhead but when I looked  
again the man was gone.**  
"Um... was I the only one that saw a strange man sitting over there?"** When I asked them,  
questioning eyes looking at me was all I got, it seemed like I was the only one.. so perhaps it wasn't  
something I accually saw.

**"Never mind, let's find that innocence so we can go home already."**  
**"Aaaw, poor Andy-chan He can never wait until he gets home to mama."** The taunting came  
from my very own little siz, I really hated her sometimes, but that time Kawa came to my rescue;  
**"It's a good thing that he cares for his mother, other than you who cares more about finding  
your father. He even left you Alova! Get it? He LEFT you, all alone when your mother  
probably needed him the most."** Kawatta scolded her, and it was true that our mother suffered from  
the loss of Allen by her side.  
**"Oh, shut up Kawatta! You got nothing to do with this!"** Alova shouted back at him, showing that  
she was quite angry with him interfearing.

**"Alova! He IS the next Bookman you know!"** Shiz was right, despite the fact that Kawa didn't want  
to be Bookman, he had no choise whatsoever.  
**"We don't have time for this nonsence, we got an innocence to catch!"** I interupted and began  
to walk past them, with the inn as my goal.

As I walked down the road I thought I saw that strange man again, it almost seemed like he was  
watching me. _Who is he and does he want something to do with us?_ Suddenly he accually called  
to me. Then he walked straight up to where I was and simply gave me a white little note with a  
number and some letters on.  
**"Meet me there if you wanna see your mother again."**  
That older mans words kind of scared me, what the heck did he have with my mother to do? I nodded  
while I read the note he gave me, it only said to meet him in the alley beside the old church. _Okey_, I  
thought for myself, _he didn't seem THAT suspicious._ I didn't even felt the tingling in my hands when  
I was near him, so atleast he coudn't be an akuma. Later I learned the value of knowing who was an  
akuma and who wasn't. Time would reveal that the strange man was in fact not an akuma, but a Noah...


End file.
